Kiss in Omaha
by charliemonkey
Summary: Cath gets up to check the door. Instead of running back to her room when Levi sees her, she goes up to him.. This is my first FanFiction so bear with me ! I was inspired and intrigued by Cath and HER fanfiction !


**_All the characters and situations described here within belong to Rainbow Rowell's _Fangirl_. I am simply borrowing them._**

In Omaha, Avery house :

_The front door was locked. The curtains were drawn. A snowplow was crawling up their street.__  
__When she turned around, Levi had raised himself up on his elbow and was watching her.__  
__He'd taken off his sweater and had on a loose white T-shirt. His hair was wild, and his lips and eyes were thick with sleep.__  
__Head, heart, hands ...__  
__«What's wrong?» he whispered._

The old Cath would probably have shook her head and scooted up the stairs, scared and embarassed. But why, after all ? Having Levi here, in her father's house made her unconfortable, yes (though things had sort of settled themselves after dinner), but being in her own space also gave her some sort of new found courage.  
Being in Levi's arms earlier that day, after their almost-snow-disaster, felt so good, so right. What was she waiting for to renew that feeling ? Levi had shown over and over that he was trust worthy, so it wasn't that. And it was defenitively not for lack of want.

While she was musing about going over there (she didn't even know to do what yet), Cath realised that she was actually just standing there. Levi was still propped up and looking at her, with a crooked smile on his lips. His eyes however were more awake, with a hint of curiosity and maybe excitement. Maybe he too was wondering why Cath didn't cross the short space that seperated them.

_So, here I go_, Cath thought.

When she got to the couch, Levi had scooted up, still in a half-lying position, but giving Cath the possibility to sit down next to him, and, by that, inviting her to do so. And she did. One leg folded under her. Facing him. Heart beating.

«Hey», Levi said, reaching for her hand. «Hey back», Cath replied, letting her hand be taken.

The last kiss they'd shared had been half asleep, in the dark of night. Perhaps Cath let go of her inabilities more easily in this light. Or lack of that is.

«Everything okay?» Levi asked again. Cath didn't really feel like going into the details of her nevrosis right this instant, so she just nodded and tentatively rested her hand on his chest.

She felt Levi exhale at her touch, which felt nice. It was nice to feel that, notwithstanding the expetience Cath lent him, he was still nervous.

Levi was just so nice. And he made her feel so safe. What more could she want or need ? So Cath just lent forward, letting her hand slide toward Levi's neck. She froze lightly, her lips just above his. She was looking at his lips, too shy to look him in the eyes. Levi wasn't smiling anymore. He let his hand come up and cup her cheek, guiding her gently to lock eyes with him. He looked so intense. And so reassuring. His hand went free in Cath's messed up bun. He didn't pull her to him but meant her half way, as it were, which is exactly how Cath would have it.

Levi's lips were soft. They tasted exactly like she remembered. A bit of coffee. A bit of minty fresh left over from that morning's shave. Cath let her lips rest on his at first, but then pressed them harder. Levi's tongue met hers. She felt her face go red and her head lighten. Would it feel like this every time ? Cath couldn't imagin not.

She exhaled, her lips still on his, between pressures, «Oh God, Levi». She felt so flushed, as if her heart were lying, well, right there on her lips. Levi pulled lightly away, after two little pecks.  
He was smiling now, and his right hand was still holding on to Cath's. He squeezed it and gave here the most exquisit smile. Levi and his million smiles. «Thank you..» he said, almost whispered. «Cath.. I like you.. So much..».

Cath felt excited and exhausted all at once. She let her head fall and rest on Levi's chin. Levi managed to kiss her on her hairline, the only place she'd let him kiss her up until tonight. It felt nice, to know that everything hadn't changed just vecayse things had progressed. To know that they stull had that.

Cath felt so happy resting there, on Levi's chest, under his chin, she started dosing off. Levi shifted on the couch and patted her, inviting her to lie down next to him. He didnt want this moment to end, and she wasn't going to let it.


End file.
